Giving In
by girlintheTARDIS
Summary: Their adventures weren't always life threatening. In fact, sometimes they went normal places and just enjoyed the company. When they weren't running they were walking together, hand in hand and wide-eyed at the beauty of the universe. / Taking place at the end of Series 2. Doctor/Rose pairing. May continue on AU with good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**This will all take place during Series 2, and perhaps I'll continue it on and make it AU where the events of Doomsday don't happen quite the way they do. For now, it's taking place right after The Impossible Planet and Satan Pit. Unfortunately, I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did because then I'd be living in England and being British, and I'd at least possess a sonic screwdriver and a replica of the Tardis in my house. Sadly that's not my life. Please review! It'll make updates come a lot faster, and it doesn't take that long to do. So please drop a review quick if you like it and want quicker updates.**

**So a reminder. This first chapter takes place after The Impossible Planet and Satan Pit.  
**

* * *

She had fallen asleep in his bedroom last night. When he'd walked her down the corridor to her room she had asked him if he would stay with her because she didn't want to be alone. The words of the "beast" still echoed within her mind, and she just wanted to forget them. Instead of saying anything, the Doctor just took her hand and showed her a door right near hers. The Doctor's room was what she expected it to be; fairly large room, bookshelves, wires and various parts across the floor. Then to rouse awake in that room, Rose had been a bit disoriented at first, then recalled that she had fallen asleep with the Doctor holding her near and whispering stories to her as she fell to sleep.

He wasn't there with her and departing from the room, watching the door disappear behind her with a gentle hum, Rose promptly found him in the control room. "Did you even sleep?" she asked, letting her presence be known to the Time Lord. The Doctor looked up, putting down the wiring of the console he'd been tuning and skipping towards her with a grin.

"I did sleep, a bit. I don't need as much sleep as you, I've already been up for a few hours now. A bit hyper, that's new, I think." She laughed, brushing away her blonde hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, her head inclined to the side with her lips pursed. "We could have gone for breakfast on the moon or something."

The Doctor smiled down at her, a smile she loved and cherished now. "You looked too adorable, couldn't wake you up." Then with a grinning expression, he pointed to the entrance to the corridors and jumped up and down. "Rose Tyler, you are brilliant! Go get dressed and grab a coat from the wardrobe, I've got the perfect place to go!" He bounced away from her, running to the console and punching in coordinates. Rose couldn't help but watch him. He moved around the Tardis like it was a part of him, a mere extension of himself; by now she knew that's exactly what it was. She was pulled out of her inner musings when he gave her a little nudge. "Don't just stand there in your jim-jams," he said, looking down the length of her to emphasize the point but then looked away kindly when she blushed.

"Alright, alright. I'm goin' to change." She laughed, making her way down the hall and into the wardrobe.

The Tardis had landed soundly; the Doctor grumbled slightly once he engaged the stabilizers, not wanting to toss Rose throughout the wardrobe and have her get hurt. She emerged a few minutes later, a fluffy winter coat around her and a smile to her lips, only to find him sitting with a pout beside the console. "You look like someone just kicked you, or something," she pointed out and with a few steps she was beside him, looking at the console. "Well don't just sit there, let's get going!"

"We've already landed," he said as he stood tall beside her. "Never using the stabilizers again, it's so boring. She didn't even make the noise, I love that noise." They both laughed together. Rose zipped up her coat as the Doctor pulled his trench coat off one of the coral pillars and put it on before he took her hand and they were both out the door.

Rose gasped at the sight before her. She'd been to places that most would only believe to be a world within a dream, but this most certainly looked like something out of a dream. Beneath their feet was a light layer of snow, which rested above solid ice. Then her gaze looked to everything else, mesmerized at the sight place before her. As opposed to normal and dull buildings, each structure was created of ice. The atmosphere looked thin, though she could breathe with relative ease still, perhaps even easier than on Earth. And in the sky, there was large bodies all around them. Rose couldn't tell if they were other planets or moons. All their surroundings sparkled and glistened in every direction. The people were humanoid, though they had much lighter skin from the parts of them she could see exposed, with glowing colors of bioluminescent specs and designs throughout them. Everything about it was beautiful. "Where are we?" she breathed out in a whisper, still in sheer amazement at the beauty.

"Europa, the sixth closest moon to Jupiter, which is right there—" He pointed up to the largest figure in the sky, both of them watching as it's gasses could be seen swirling around, like a graceful dance. "I believe that would be Io, it'll disappear beneath the horizon soon actually. Just look at it go, Rose." And as she held it within her gaze, Rose could see it move peacefully across the sky, like the minute hand to a clock, slowly but most definitely just ticking by.

Each of their adventures wasn't always life threatening or dangerous. Last week they had gone to Catrigan Nova; it a wondrous planet that had gold oceans, two suns shining brilliantly in the sky, and sea birds that could sing for hours at a time. They had laid on the beach for hours, listening to the bird songs before the Doctor had pulled Rose up and ran into the water with her on his arm.

She then found herself being pulled by him, his hand in hers tightening its grip as they walked together. "Where are we going?" she asked, looking around and still in amazement.

"Ice skating!" He released her hand only to have his arm put around her, "Well, here's it's just called skating. Might even be lucky enough to be caught in a crystal flurry."

Rose watched in amazement as the Doctor had asked someone for assistance on letting them skate, finding that the Iceopans, as the Doctor said they were called, were Cryokinetic and could control and manipulate ice; which made sense considering all the magnificent ice structures around them. "When you're finished, just ask someone to remove the ice for you and your wife." Rose blushed and looked away as they had referred to her as the Doctor's wife. By now she certainly wished to be something more with him, but she was content enough just to be with him; she knew that he cared for her, but he'd voiced it before that he couldn't spend his forever with her. Their time together was limited, though Rose hardly cared and only found herself with thoughts of now, the time when they were together.

"Of course! We'll let you know, won't we, oh lovely wife?" He watched her blush and even nudged her when she turned away to hide her flushed skin.

She didn't get to reply because the Doctor had bolted forward with her hand in his. A laugh escaped her lips as she nearly fell before finally gaining her balance on the thin skates made of ice. He held her hand, careful not to let her fall. Rose thought of this whole entire world beautiful, but all he could see was the blonde beside him with small and sparkling ice crystals in her hair. In his past regeneration he had called her beautiful, then followed it up with pointing out that she was human. That thought didn't matter now, he'd changed and he certainly thought that she was the most beautiful person he'd ever known; beautiful inside and out. Without her he didn't dare think what he would be.

They had then walked through a frozen forest, the trees were clear and shined with a certain glow that came from underneath the surface. The Doctor had speculated about it for a while before dropping down on his hands and knees to press his head to the ground. "Oh that's brilliant! Rose, there's a whole other world down there, underneath the ice and in the water." Rose had then joined him on the ground, leaning near the cold ground just as he was. And she could here a distant noise, like a graceful song and rushing water. "Look, look, you can see some of the lights. Oh that's amazing. Aquatic bioluminescent species, evolved to live above the ice when they'd breached the surface."

"You mean like mermaids, or something?" she asked, trying to imagine what exactly they looked like down there. The Doctor nodded, turning to lie on his back and stare up at all the specs of white in the black sky.

Rose joined him, curling to his side to keep their warmth. "See that little spec there, that's the sun. It's about 483.78 million miles away, give or take 50 million miles. So far from the sun and just look at this place, life moving forwards and just flourishing."

It wasn't long of lying on the cold and hard surface of Europa that they both began to shiver, Rose more than the Doctor. He'd made a point to tell her that his body temperature was below that of any normal human being; she still insisted that he was warm to the touch, which had made him smile. They found the Tardis where they had left it, and she hummed happily as they stepped through the doors. She shed the large fluffy coat and it was then that he noticed that she'd also taken a scarf from the wardrobe, it wasn't just any scarf though; it used to be his actually. His fourth regeneration was quite fond of it, he loved that scarf; and to see she'd chosen it out of everything else in the wardrobe made him laugh. She questioned his laughter, to which he merely jumped about the console and took one end of the scarf.

"What're you doin'?" she asked, laughing.

He wrapped the scarf around her neck once more, "That used to be a signature item in my fourth regeneration's attire, believe it or not. I had big hair then too, wasn't all sticky-uppy like this though." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling as he seemed to let out a small hum at her tough.

"I like this hair, very fluffy." She laughed, unwinding the scarf from her neck and tossing it around him instead before she ran off towards the corridors and to the kitchen.

Each of their adventures wasn't always life threatening. Sometimes they just enjoyed each others company in the Tardis, exploring through the maze of corridors, finding new rooms, and even creating some. Today they had landed on Europa, a moon of Jupiter that was just bristling with life. Everything was made from ice and it was just beyond beautiful. They'd gone ice skating all morning before walking throughout the Frozen Forest, eventually coming back to the Tardis for some hot chocolate. Though it had soon turned into a marshmallow fight, then a game of hide and seek throughout the time capsule.

"Rose?" he called out in the empty corridor, having been unable to find her for what felt like hours, even if it was only about fifteen minutes. Of course she was safe in the Tardis, but quite frankly he didn't like being apart from her. By now she was like an extension to who he was, he just _needed_ her near. The Doctor liked to think that she was all the good parts of him, the human part that was kind, compassionate.. loving.

He then saw a door appear at the end of the corridor, and quickly found himself running towards it. With no haste at all he opened the door and bounded inside, blinking at the brightness of the room. A smile graced his lips at the sight of her. "Found you Rose Tyler, and you found it!" he yelled, running towards her as fast at he could before skidding to halt and falling just beside her. "Thought I'd lost this room, but look at you! You found it!"

Rose laughed, just loving the way he was beaming at her. "How could you lose a room full of butterflies?" she asked curiously with a tinge of amusement.

"Nah, didn't lose them. Just couldn't find it. Big difference. Even if the room got deleted somehow all the butterflies would be put in the control room. Could you imagine that? Trying to fly the Tardis and all these butterflies flying about, oh and there's a flutterwing in here somewhere too.." He laughed, leaning back to lie against the false red grass that was a mere creation of the Tardis. Though for a second he wanted to believe he was home, on Gallifrey, and Rose just beside him.

He watched as she reached out, smiling as their fluttering of wings brushed across her as they floated through the air. "It's amazing. I don't ever want to leave," she said softly, a smile to her lips as she moved a bit closer to him to eventually lie her head on his chest. Like instinct he put his arm around her and held her close.


	2. Chapter 2

**As I've stated before, this takes place during Series 2. If I receive reviews and feedback then I'll continue on with an AU ending of Doomsday and then Series 3. I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did, but I still don't. If you'd like faster updates then review, because I'd definitely post chapters more quickly. I rewrote this chapter about a billion times, so be warned: it might suck. Though I hope it doesn't. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

It had turned into an ordinary day. Long ago they'd fallen into sync with one another. Lately they'd grown closer, and Rose wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Sometimes she would hear him sneak into her bedroom when she was ready to succumb to sleep. He would sit next to her, on the right side of the bed, allow her to curl up next to him before he'd begin to talk. Days that were dead and gone, he talked about them with precise memory; sometimes she would fall into dreams as he spoke and imagine herself there in his words. On occasion the Doctor would fall asleep, when his body actually required it of him. This was one of those times. Rose had opened her tired eyes, breathing in a long breath and found herself a pleasant noise ringing through the air. However it had not fallen from her lips, but the slumbering Time Lord beside her. For a while then Rose had contemplated her feelings towards the Doctor. She knew of herself to still be young, while he had seen lifetimes before she had lived and will continue on long after she is gone; though that did not change what she felt to be true within her heart. When they were both stranded on that impossible planet, home to a horrible beast, she had thought she'd lost him. It was in those moments that she knew for sure that she loved him, so incredibly much. So much that she'd been willing to stay behind just so he wouldn't die alone. Of course she's been carted away, and helped send the beast hurling into the black hole before the Doctor had saved her. Never in her life had she been so afraid and so sure of herself, so sure that she loved him with her entire being.

"Quit your staring, it's rude. Here I thought I was the rude one; nope, it's you, Rose Tyler."

Being pulled back to reality, Rose looked to him to find that he was awake and sitting up, looking at her with the ghost of a smile to his lips. She returned the smile as a blush crept upon her cheeks; however she hid it well by falling to her side and burying her face within her pillow. The Doctor followed her example, and when she opened her eyes his face was right in front of her. His breath was hot on her face, which she had pushed away and once again closed her eyes. "I've never seen you sleep before, 'cept when you were sick after your regeneration." Her lips curled up into a small smile, thoughts and images of his peaceful sleeping form adrift in her mind. Sure he could be properly frightening, but when he was sleeping he looked so much younger; eyes active with dreaming of images, and she was sure she even noticed him smile in his sleep.

"We're both rude and not ginger," he mumbled quietly. She breathed in slightly upon feeling him brush a few tendrils of hair from her face. "Time Lord, remember? I don't need as much sleep as you do."

"No need to brag," she said pointedly with a small laugh.

Lying here beside him reminded her of when they'd returned from one of their previous adventures, when she'd been lost in The Wire, when her face had been taken. The Doctor had lay next to her then, just looking at her face. Then after being stranded on Krop Tor it was rare that he ever really let her leave his sight. Rose had surely come a long way since he'd met her - from being just a normal human girl in a shop she'd turned into Rose Tyler, the Defender of the Earth and the human race. The Doctor had changed her, molded her into being the best she possibly could; and honestly she'd changed him as well. He wouldn't admit it, but the little human girl had made him go soft.

He laughed slightly at himself and the thought that he'd turned to mush compared to his most recent regeneration. "Why are you laughing?" groaned Rose as she shifted to her side, away from him, and laying her head on the crook between his arm and shoulder. "Better not be laughing at me," she added.

"Me, laughing at you? Of course not." He stressed the end of his sentence, leaning his head against hers. "Where should we go today?"

Rose didn't answer for a few moments, she was still as she merely listened to the beating of his hearts. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he was an alien, born of a different world. Countless times had she dreamed of seeing Gallifrey and sometimes he'd let her; when he sometimes fell asleep next to her, his own thoughts were projected upon her. The first time she had caught glimpses of that burned orange sky, the sparkling trees of the mountains in the distance, Rose had woke up to find her eyes wet with tears. That night she'd asked him about it, to tell her everything of the world that seemed to just glisten with wonder in her dreams; and so he told her. The Doctor, prone to fits of merely rambling on and on, had talked for what seemed like hours about his home planet. In the past it had been hard for him to talk about Gallifrey, but in that moment he found it rather easy. She breathed out as she thought of the multiple places he'd told her about going to one day.

"Barcelona?" he mused, "Remember me telling you about Barcelona? Dogs.. with no noses!" She laughed, remembered his last regeneration and his desire to take her there. Barcelona, the planet, not the city. As if gaining a sudden thought he sat up quickly, which led Rose to fall off of him and back onto her pillow. "I know where we should go! Apalapucia! In my opinion it's the best place to just go and relax, leisure planet, that's it."

It was then Rose sat up, "Apala-what?"

"Apalapucia, Rose. Pay attention! Now come on, out your jim-jams and let's go have some fun!" He stared at Rose expectantly, which under his gaze she did push her legs out of the bed to stand. Another look and she crossed her arms before pointing to the door. Naturally, he flushed slightly before he'd gone to stutter a response and scurry out for her to change. She rolled her eyes as the door closed behind him and spent no time before shedding her pajamas and changing into something she wouldn't mind getting dirty in, something that she could easily run in.

The Doctor had already ran off to change, losing the loosened tie, fixing up his hair and already had his brown trench coat draped around his arms. He wasn't quite up to speed on Earth customs, but he was fairly certain that sleeping in the same bed as a woman was intimate. Their relationship wasn't like that though, but then he found himself letting out a small scoff because could what they were even be called a relationship. Then there he was, standing in the console room contemplating just what he and Rose were. What was it though? For a Time Lord, someone who had seen lifetimes come and go, he was a bit rubbish at normal things. He fought those thoughts with the fact that he could cook, that was normal.. enough. When his companion had entered the console room, he brought the Tardis to life. There was time for thinking later, he silently confirmed.

They moved about the console fluidly, switching levers and pushing buttons to pilot the capsule. As time went on Rose had begun to learn to fly her, he wasn't about to let her open the Tardis again just willy-nilly as she pleased; there was no keeping her away, and so he taught her. She knew the basics already and on occasion the Doctor wouldn't do all the work, he'd watch as she stepped in for him. "Hey you gonna help, or just stand there?" He looked up to see her grinning, tongue between her teeth with that signature look of hers. Without words he jumped to the console, reaching across her with a small mallet to hit a spot on the console. Then, thrown from the Vortex, the Doctor took hold of Rose's hand as they came to land.

The Doctor straightened out a bit, cracking his neck and skipping to the doors. "Apalapucia, home to the Apalapucians, a humanoid race, lovely species. Oxygen rich atmosphere, bit of a concoction though. Argox, I think you'd call it; argon and oxygen, makes for a pinkish-purpley sky. It's known as a "paradise planet" and with good reason too..." He trailed off wondering why Rose hadn't told him to shut up yet, then he found the doors open and the blonde out of sight. "Right, still don't know when to stop talking." The Time Lord stepped to the doors and out to solid ground, the door closing behind him. They'd landed just outside of a building, lying in the valley of two large mountains.

"Welcome to Glasmir Valley Facility," Rose read from the sign before her glance shifted to the horizon. Beyond the valley, two mountains arose from the ground, reaching up towards the pink and purple sky, the tips covered with sparkling snow. The Earth was lucious, with colorful flowers sprouting up from the wild green. Night was near, the bright moon was rising from the flat horizon opposite the mountains as the sun was falling closer to disappearing beyond the very same horizon. Throughout the sky, clouds seemed to flutter in and out of view. Lightening clashed in the distance and the Doctor gave a visible frown.

"That's not right," he said pointing to the sky. "It's not suppose to storm here, I mean well it is but they have the streams." That's what he said when he pointed behind them towards the city of Glasmir. "That tower there should be emitting a pulse into the sky to calm the upper atmosphere."

"Guessing we're going to go check it out?" Rose grinned, the normal cat ate the canary grin that he was so very used to. She held out her hand, waiting until he responded with his own to walk towards the awaiting city.

Despite their thoughts of a wonderful trip, the streets were desolate. The Doctor mused about his own thoughts while Rose merely looked around her in awe. She never did tire of the new ground beneath her feet, each new foreign view left her in wonder as the universe. "I don't understand, where is everyone?" he asked, more to himself than anything else.

"They're calling for storms, everyone who can afford it has gone to the shore; they're calling for a chance of nice skies there." The pair looked over to where a young woman was standing, obvious that she was waiting for something.

The Doctor stepped closer, giving her a nod. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." A few steps to shake the woman's hand before he spoke again. "Now why isn't this up and running?" he asked, pointing to the stream tower.

"The towers haven't been used in years," she said as if the pair of them had sprouted two heads. "They haven't been functional since the viruses."

"What virus?" asked Rose, and with another look from the woman she quickly rebounded. "Sorry, we're not from here."

"My dad used to work at the towers, he said the technology used for them was adapted from Flane technology. A star ship sought refuge here and helped adapt everything, but then the virus came. They couldn't fight off the virus like us. When they died, no one knew how anything worked." The woman fumbled with her scarf, "I'm Melinda, by the way, and that's at least what my dad would tell me."

The Doctor looked back to the tower, "Care to have a look around with us then, Melinda?" Rose smiled and stepped backwards towards the tower, which was where they were surely headed next.

Melinda smiled widely, looking back to the building behind her before tugging on her jacket. "Might as well if it'll get me out of the storm," she said, walking towards the two of them before they were all off to the large tower.

With a signature smile, the Doctor brought out the sonic screwdriver and let them into the tower. "I'll be off to find the control room, you two have a look around." He shot a smirk in Rose's direction, "No getting into trouble please."

"Yeah, well no promises," she teased back before watching him saunter away.

Rose then looked around then. "Well looks like we're at an office entrance or something. Gotta be some information around here somewhere, right?" Melinda nodded with a small shrug, brushing away dark hair before she followed Rose's example and begun digging through papers.

Meanwhile the Doctor was skipping between floors, peaking into rooms and scoffing as he didn't find what he was particularly looking for. Then he let out a yelp of victory when he found what looked to be a control room. He bounded over to a computer and quickly brought it to life with the sonic screwdriver. "Must have been some kind of isomorphic controls, Apalapucians couldn't control them then.. Maybe, oh I don't know." Then he laughed at how daft he sounded just talking to himself, interrupted by of course some sort of alarm. Minutes later he was joined by a panting Melinda and Rose. Before he could question what they did, Rose spoke up.

"Went into this office, tried turning on this monitor thing and the alarms just went off." He looked at her oddly, which she then pointed a finger at him. "It was an accident!" she justified.

He pulled a face, "Isomorphic controls, okay not your fault." His voice trailed off before a loud crash alerted them to someone else in the building, and close at that. "Right, could be police or security if we're lucky." Rose let out a loud laugh, nodding excitedly along with the Time Lord.

"You two are just mad," Melinda offered, watching the two oddly.

The Doctor took Rose's hand in his, walking towards the door with a small bounce in his step. "Right, might as well get it over with." He looked down the hallway, giving a wave to a man in uniform that was quickly approaching them. "Hello there! I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and Melinda. We're here to fix the stream system." The man looked at him like they'd just escaped out an insane asylum, to which the Doctor jumped forward and pulled the physic paper from the pocket of his coat. "Doctor John Smith of Intergalactic Mechanic, as you can see right there. Rose Tyler, assistant and lovely Melinda was chosen to show us around." Knowingly, he grinned towards Rose. She elbowed him discretely with a grin of her own.

"Hope you're ready to fill out a failure report when you go back to wherever you came from. Anyway, I'll escort you below." The guard lowered his gun to its holster, turning on his heels to lead them towards the lift. In a matter of minutes, they were in the basement of the building. He lead them into a small office, that was cluttered with papers, blueprints, designs, models and anything else that could be thought of. "Mr. Winters, this is Dr. Smith and his associates. He is inquiring about the streams, says he can fix them."

An older man turned around, fiddling to put on his glasses and look at them properly. Rose thought he looked a bit like the depiction of Saint Nicholas, or Santa Claus. He had a large belly and snowy white hair, all he seemed to be missing was the white beard. The Doctor gave a short wave, wiggling his fingers before he turned on the spot towards the largest blue prints that adorned the adjacent wall. He pulled glasses out of his pocket and put them on, cocking his head to the side. "Looks like average atmospheric distortion, projected up into the shell to calm the upper atmosphere. There's streams like this in strategic places around the planet, keeping the skies clear. But, you can't get it to work. Am I correct?" He looked around a bit in though at Mr. Winters waddled over towards him.

"Yes Dr. Smith, that is correct. But we can't discover why."

He gained a certain look about him, which Rose pointedly shook her head. Though he didn't do it as much anymore, the Doctor still seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for taking a go at other species. He nodded, licking his lips as another sentence formed on his tongue. "Technology created with the help of Flaurans, correct? Yes, of course I'm correct. Moving on, seems to me like they did that for security. Didn't want you lot giving them the boot off the planet."

"Why were they here in the first place?" chimed Rose.

The Doctor nodded in approval of her question, "Yes! Excellent question, Rose Tyler. Brilliant, you are." He then looked to Mr. Winters, expectant of an answer.

"They were lost, looking for a new home. I was young when it all happened, but from what I understand their planet was gone and they had nowhere to go. Running out of fuel and hope, the high council responded to their distress signal and they were welcomed here." He nodded, removing his glasses to let them hang on a chain around his neck.

"A whole planet just gone, what happened there? Captain have a bit too much to drink and can't find home?" The Doctor scoffed a bit before composing himself, "Sorry, that was a bit rude. Anyway, the problem is isomorphic controls. Probably turned into the genetic make up of the Flaurans, they do have an odd internal structure going on. QHA, it's a bit weird if you ask me." He pointed at the one part of the blue print. "With my ship, I can fix this. She can act as a converter,then once the machine is online I can conform it to work for anyone."

"A third party interface?" The old man just lit up, "Why that's brilliant. How ever did you.."

"Sorry, have I mentioned I'm brilliant?" The Doctor beamed, dancing back and forth on his feet. They managed to get a lift back to the Tardis, bringing the capsule back to get her connected to the stream interface. The Doctor explained everything along the way but no one could quite understand anything he was saying, it didn't help he was rambling on near the speed of light. Melinda was offered a job in the end, working for the streams facility. She beamed away and had probably thanked them both close to a hundred times. When they had finally ventured outside again, Rose stood in complete awe as the night sky was overtaken by a grand aurora, wisps of lavender dancing across the sky with unbelievable grace.

When Rose had woken up the next morning she was lying in her bed, shoes and jacket removed and the covers tucked around her. Smiling to herself, the blonde pushed her legs out from under the covers and went throughout the Tardis to find the Doctor. He was perched at the console, working on fixing something and mumbling to himself in what seemed like a different language; which was just him talking technical to himself. "You didn't need to carry me," she said, leaning in the doorway. He looked up to her, beaming in a smile that seemed to be made only for her.

"You were the sleepy one and asked me to give you a piggy-back ride, you needed the rest anyway." He jumped away as the console sparked before looking back up to Rose. "It's uh- meant to do that. Yep, meant to do that. Anyway! We're home, well your home. And again, your mum frightens me. She was here already, asking for you but you were asleep still and she refused to come in the Tardis. Did say she needed to talk to you 'bout something, dunno what it was though so we should go do that." She nodded when he stopped for breath, saying she'd be right back before running back to her room to change.

Just a few minutes and they were racing up to meet Jackie at the door, who immediately embraced Rose in a tight hug. "Oh, I missed you so much." Rose laughed slightly as she had to pry herself from her mother, which made the Doctor grin as well.

"Missed you too, mum."

"Be nice to get a phone call once in a while," said Jackie, a little louder than necessary and a bit aimed at the Doctor. The Time Lord scoffed a little, mumbling to himself about being busy saving the universe over and over. Jackie wasn't listening though, she had already taken her daughter's jacket and hung it up on the back of the couch. Rose felt oddly enough like a stranger in her own home; it felt as if she'd been in the Tardis forever now, the time capsule was her home now. "I'll put some tea on, and I need to have a chat with you two. Some boy coming 'round and asking about you two, had your photo. Was lookin' for you, Doctor."

Rose saw the pain in her mother's eyes, stepping towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Mum, you alright?" she asked. To say the least, the Doctor looked intrigued; he was standing near the door way, hands in his pockets and ankles crossed.

"I thought he liked me, turns out he just wanted you lot." She looked towards the Doctor, "He wanted to meet you, not sure why. I sent him away."

"What was his name?"

"Elton. Elton Pope, he said his name was. Not sure if it was his real name or not." Rose then bolted for the door, taking the Doctor's hand and dragging him behind her. "Rose, where are you going? Don't go leaving again, please."

Rose turned as she was halfway down a flight of stairs, "Mum I'll be right back, I promise. I want a word with him though, I promise I'll be back." Jackie had stopped at the top of the stairs; watching with a pained expression as her daughter and the Doctor disappeared into the Tardis, which soon dematerialized and was gone. Rose was unusually quiet on their way to the Tardis. The Doctor was busy scooping up jam from the jar he'd nicked off the counter and licking his fingers as they walked. But as they approached the ship, he finally gave in and asked, "Are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah, just thinkin'," Rose answered vaguely.

The Doctor opened the doors and allowed Rose to enter ahead of him, shutting the door behind them.

As they stood at the console, the Doctor beginning his search to locate Elton, Rose then broke out of her silence. "She's suppose to be the safe one, back here on earth. I'm out traveling with you, and now she's got people bugging into her business because of me!"

The Doctor had opened his mouth to respond when the Tardis beeped and announced a positive match. "Got him," said the Doctor, and Rose came to his side to look at the display screen. "Seems he used his real name after all. Elton Pope, member of the 'London Investigative 'n Detective Agency', or 'LInDA', for short," he read. "LInDA, why does that name sound familiar? Oh." The Doctor rolled his eyes with a slight scoff, remembering.

"What?" Rose inquired.

"Oh, five regenerations ago. They had my Tardis surrounded, ended up begging for my autograph. Seemed pretty harmless, but that was years in the future. What are they up to now? Says here they're headquartered under an old library on MacAteer Street."

"Alright. So, what are we waiting for?" asked Rose, the hint of a smile ghosting over her lips.

"Hold your horses," said the Doctor, working at the console. "From what I remember, and going by this website, they'd seem like amateurs; but they did track us to your Mum. I'm just doing a quick scan to see if they might be getting some outside help

"Scan for alien tech?" asked Rose, a smile finding its way to her face despite her fuming about Elton.

"Scan for alien tech," confirmed the Doctor, "and a successful scan at that," he added, pointing at the screen.

"How Spock of you," she joked lightly, before taking a closer look at the blue screen on the console. "What's all that mean?" Rose asked as she reached out to point to a large spike in whatever he was scanning for.

"Not sure," said the Doctor. "Generator of some kind, looks like some sort of containment field. That's weird.. but it's on MacAteer, and it's definitely not from this planet."

"Perfect," said Rose. "Let's go. And when we find this Elton, I want a go at him first," she said, pointing at him.

"If you're anything like your mother I wouldn't dream of getting in the way," said the Doctor, truthfully as he held his hands in front of him as if surrendering.

The Doctor went to the door and was the first to walk out. He stepped out into the alley way and quickly took note to the large greenish-yellow blob looming over what must be the offending human. He cringed slightly at the thought of offending Jackie Tyler. He slipped his hands into his pockets again, leveling his gaze at the man in mild annoyance.

"Someone wants a word with you," he said pointedly, giving him about a second of reaction before Rose emerged from the Tardis. She was angry, that was quite obvious.

"You upset my Mum." Her voice was pitched higher than normal, shoulders back as she stared at Elton kneeling on the ground. Just a human but she could be rather frightening when she tried, thought the Doctor in his silence.

"... Great big absorbing creature from outer space, and you're having a go at me?" Elton stuttered in bewilderment.

"No one upsets my mum." She narrowed her eyes, still staring before at Elton and the large creature. The Doctor couldn't help but smirk. It had turned into a normal behavior for them, to merely go on with life while there were odd looking aliens around them.

"At last. The greatest feast of all. The Doctor." Victor crooned diverting his attention.

"What's this thing? A sort Absorbatrix? Absorba... clon? Absorbaloff?" The Doctor mused coming to stand beside his companion.

"Absorbaloff, yes." Victor gleamed pointing a long grotesque finger at him.

Rose leaned into the Doctor's shoulder, "Is it me or is he a bit... Slitheen?"

"Not from Raxacorricofallapatorius, are you?" The Doctor queried curiosity creasing his brow.

"No! I'm not the swine! I spit on them!" He did just that much to the Doctor's disgust, causing them all to grimace in disgust. "I was born on their twin planet."

The Doctor perked up at that answer, rocking back on his heels. "Really?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What's the twin planet of Raxacorricofallapatorius?"

"Clom."

"Clom?" The Doctor repeated curiously.

"Clom." The thing nodded, leering at the blue box behind them "Yes. And I'll return there victorious, whilst I possess your traveling machine." He pointed towards the Tardis, which rose a small chuckle out of the Doctor's throat.

"Well, that's never gonna happen." The Doctor replied sceptically.

"Oh, it will. You'll surrender yourself to me, Doctor, or this one dies." He gestured to Elton still cowering at his feet, "You see, I've read about you, Doctor. I've studied you. So passionate, so sweet." He droned and the Doctor fought the urge to roll his eyes, "You wouldn't let an innocent man die. And I'll absorb him unless you give yourself to me."

He felt an amusement course through his mind as Rose glanced up at him, her lips curling ever so slightly.

"Sweet... maybe? Passionate..." Rose glanced up at him in the same amusement as he scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks beginning to tinge the slightest pink. "I suppose. But don't ever mistake that for nice."

"Do what you want." He slipped his hands back in his pockets and stared at Victor indifferently. "But I don't think they'll go for that," he gestured to the various faces that adorned the skin of the Clom native. They did seem to agree with him, trying to pull the creature apart from the inside. The containment field that the Tardis has picked up on was being emitted from the cane he carried, which when it fell Elton had broken it in two. The Doctor watched as Rose's demeanor had changed. She'd gone from angered to sympathetic, going to Elton's side and comforting him kindly. Just another thing the Doctor loved about the human race.


	3. Chapter 3

**As I've stated before, this takes place during Series 2. This chapter occurs between Love and Monsters and Fear Her, and is based on an AU meme that I posted on my tumblr. If I receive reviews, feedback and nice things on my physic paper then I'll continue on with an AU ending of Doomsday (or something like that) and then Series 3, and so on and so forth. Like I said, I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did, but I still don't. If I owned Doctor Who I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be writing the show. If you'd like faster updates then review, because I'd definitely post chapters more quickly. Enjoy! Also, I've added a tiny bit more to accommodate to the story "The Stone Rose", which I recommend reading or even listening to the audiobook. I even added in a small kiss for your reading pleasure. It's fantastic!  
**

* * *

The Tardis materialized, the familiar sound of the breaks filling their ears. The landing was lighter than normal, and Rose had fallen down to the grated floor with a laugh. "I meant to do that, honestly!" said the Doctor with a bashful grin. He held his hand out, pulling her back up to her feet. "We're in Ancient Rome again! Bit later on though, so we're alright to go out. Remember that, my Fortuna?" he asked with a small grin, his face flushed carefully pink when he recalled their last trip to AD 120. "Pop in the wardrobe and grab yourself a dress, can't have you walking around like that." With a look he gestured to her current attire, which was far too modern. Rose merely rolled her eyes and walked through the arch that led to the numerous corridors. Usually she had to go looking for the wardrobe, but the Tardis seemed to make the journey much easier and she found it in the nearest hallway, second door on the right. She walked across to the main platform and ran her hand along the railing as she descended to the lower floor. Rose wasn't one for dressing up, though it was necessary sometimes. Her eyes glanced across the various dresses that were hanging up, smiling to herself when she caught sight of the one she wore when they went back and met Charles Dickens. Finally after a few minutes, she found one that seemed appropriate. **  
**

"How do I look?" she asked, getting the Doctor's attention. He looked up from where she was sitting cross legged, in a panel of grating that he'd dislodged so he could do some rewiring, though stopped when he saw Rose standing near the console. She was dressed in what looked like a roman gown, something you would see in a beautiful painting, a dark blue dress with near white accents. When he didn't answer for a moment, the blonde took a step backwards towards the arch to the corridors. "I can change if it's not time appropriate," she said, brushing back her hair with the slightest tinge of pink to her cheeks.

The Doctor hopped up onto the grated floor, nearly tripping in the process. "No, no, that's fine. I mean, not just fine." He offered her a sheepish look, also appearing a bit flustered. "You look lovely, that's what I meant to say."

Rose shoved his shoulder a bit, laughing to herself. "Oh, shut up." He straightened himself out before bounding towards the doors, though not before offering her his hand. Together, hand in hand, they emerged into Ancient Rome. There was something amazing about visiting Earth in the past, viewing days that were long dead and gone, seeing things that others could only dream about. Rose was in complete awe of her surroundings, everything looked just like the depictions she saw in her time through paintings and sketches. Almost like instinct she tightened her grip on his hand, taking a deep breath as if to let it settle that she was really here.

Not even a moment passed until the Doctor had pulled at her arm, pointing off towards a gathering of people. "Look, Rose! They've got little shops, you know I love me a little shop."

It felt like hours that they stayed there, walking past all the small stands and shops. The sun was at its highest when they ran back to the Tardis to put away a few things they'd bought, which Rose was quite taken with the fact she'd received a few things without any currency; her dress was dark and near indigo, which some had even mistaken her for royalty. The blonde now had a flower in her hair, a small token from the Doctor as they had walked back to the time capsule. She stowed away the trinkets before emerging into the grand civilization once again. Her arm laced with his, leaning on him in the hot sun as they looked at where to go next. "Fancy a show at the Colosseum? Well it's not called that yet, I believe the correct term would be Flavian Amphitheatre. I think someone mentioned about a play being held there near noon, care to check it out?" Rose nodded enthusiastically, looking off into the distance where the large structure of the Colosseum could clearly be seen. It took them a little while of walking to reach the Amphitheatre, and to find that it looked much larger up close.

They noticed a woman hurry out of the archway, a young boy following behind her. "What have I told you, Aelius?" A mother and her son, who looked to be a bit deviant if anything else. "I don't want you near this place, if your father wa-"

"He's not though," the boy, Aelius, countered. "I just wished to see the play, please mother."

The woman shook her head, "It's not safe, I lost my love and I refuse to lose you as well." She was quick to pull him away from the Colosseum, leaving a standing there to question what exactly that small scene was about. While other looked deterred from entering, the Doctor had an intrigued look about him.

"Care for some undercover work then, what with people going missing?" she breathed, waiting as the Doctor fumbled through his pockets to find his physic paper.

"Brilliant, you are Rose. And of course.. Ah- there it is," he remarked, showing it to someone who appeared to be a guard. The man straightened up with sight of the message, their false identification, asking that they follow him. The Doctor showed the paper to Rose, curious at who exactly they were today.

"Sir Doctor and Lady Rose of Venice," she said quietly to him as they followed the guard. He led them halfway up the Amphitheatre, showing them to a section of seating that was meant for those high up in society, who could afford to be lavished with such. She excitedly sat down, looking down at the sight below them. Sometimes history was best observed, at least to Rose; she couldn't pay attention learning about history, but living it was a completely different story. It was just another reason why she loved traveling with the Doctor, why their adventures made that much of an impact in her life. To go from thinking life was unpleasantly ordinary and end up knowing it's so much more was something else all together.

The Doctor looked around, a displeased expression to his features. "There should be more people here, that disappearing thing has to be bigger than we though.." His voice trailed off slightly as he sat forward with his elbows on his knees. "The whole place should be filled, people love this kind of social event these days. Anything to get out and about."

"So people going missing, it's got something to do with the Colosseum, and that's all we know. Right?"

"Correct," he confirmed. As the play progressed he threw in random bits of commentary to Rose on pieces that were somewhat true, he didn't even hesitate to point on what was wrong; which she quickly slapped her hand over top his mouth until he got the epiphany that he was being rude. He kept most of his comments to himself after that. When the play ended, Rose had pulled him away to hide within a small cupboard that looked to be for holding a few props. "Hiding away in a broom cupboard, what fun."

Rose laughed, throwing what looked to be a dress in his general direction. "So what are we going to do until it's dark?" she asked, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

He shrugged, "What do humans do to pass the time?" Unlike other things he said, that seemed to be a genuine question.

"Different things, I don't know.." Rose paused, "I'm so used to this life, I don't even know what to do in a time like this. We'll just have to talk until we think of something. Why did the Tardis bring us here in the first place?" she asked, knowing they didn't always reach their desired destinations. It was as if the Tardis had a mind of her own, which Rose of course knew by now that the capsule was indeed a conscious being.

"Was a bit low on fuel, found the rift here and so she landed."

"Think there are any other aliens out here then?" she asked, the signature cat ate the canary grin growing to her lips.

The Doctor let out a small laugh, "Maybe, if we're lucky."

* * *

Lucky might not be the word either of them would settle for, because once they climbed out of the cupboard, in the dark, torches lit in their hands, they came across a frightful sight. Rose went to scream, but the Doctor ran for her and covered her mouth as he slowly pulled her backwards. "Don't blink, Rose. Keep looking at it, okay?" She did as she was told, though kept mumbling numerous questions. The fact that they got out of the Amphitheatre without being touched could have been considered a miracle, considering that as they crept onwards more and more of the creatures had caught their scent. Just at the exit, the Doctor pushed Rose through an archway before turning around to hold his gaze. "Rose, you need to let it get closer to you, I need to turn it around so they can't follow us."

"But what are they?" she asked, her voice louder than usual due to the situation they were stuck in.

"I'll explain in a minute, I'm going through here, since it's facing your direction it will come after you. Close your eyes for just a second, then open them and then back out of its view and run back to the Tardis. It will turn around when I look away then I can maneuver my way out, the arch is big enough." He sounded confident enough, disappearing through a small pathway in the stone. Rose wanted to listen to him, but given the way her heart was beating fast she didn't want to blink. Apparently he could still see the shadow of the thing, and spoke up. "Trust me Rose, just close your eyes for a second."

"What happens if it gets me?" she asked, still unwilling to just close her eyes. Rose alternated, closing one eye and then the other. The Doctor didn't answer, leaving silence around her. "Doctor, what will it do to me?"

The Time Lord leaned his head against the cool surface of the stone beside him, arguing with himself on whether or not to tell her. Though he couldn't just lie to her and say they were harmless, he couldn't lie to her when he was this concerned to losing her. "They're called Weeping Angels and with just once touch they'll send you back in time, so they can feed off of the potential energy created. Rose just go back to the Tardis, no fighting this. Just go."

A scoff escaped through Rose's parted lips, her arms crossed and she then groaned. She breathed out, backing away fairly quick before she ducked away and made a run for the Tardis. As predicted, when Rose was no longer within its view, the statue then turned around; the Doctor could tell because of the shadow it cast inwards from the light of the lit torches outside of the structure. Once he was able to see it, the Angel stopped stone dead. He could hear others coming, so he made a break for it as quick as he could. Even with the Angel's arms outstretched, the Doctor was able to slide past it and to safety. His gaze was held on the statue until he could follow after Rose to the Tardis.

He found her staring out the door, able to catch her breath as she finally noticed he was safe. He climbed into the Tardis and ran a hand through his hair, force of habit by now. "That explains people going missing, one touch of an Angel and you're plucked out of this time and put into another so they can feed off the days you would have had, they let you live to death. Nicest not-so-good monster in the universe if you look at it."

"So, alien, yeah?" asked Rose, making sure she was following all this straight. The Doctor nodded, walking to the console before leaning forwards over it with his palms pressed to the exterior. "But they're stone, I mean when you're looking.. So how do we stop them? It's not like a statue can be killed."

"They're coming through the rift, we have to close it. But how?" It was more of a question to himself than anything. Then little words escaped him, musings of a swift thought process. He thought he heard Rose say something, but chose to ignore it until she hit his arm lightly.

She raised her brows, waiting for him to give his attention. "Last time you said a rift is like a wound. We opened it completely before Gweneth helped us snap it shut. Can we do something like that this time?" The Doctor crossed his arms, one hand flying to his chin in thought. They didn't have anyone like Gweneth here, someone with that extra synapse firing in their brain, latent physic abilities weren't very easy to come by in the first place. It was a good thought but not good enough, then he thought about the inverting forces. As if the greatest idea appeared in his mind, the Doctor leaped to the console with a wild grin.

"Brilliant you are, Rose Tyler. Just what I needed to hear. With a pulse of temporal energy from the Tardis we should be able to open up the rift, the two halves will then attract and then _snap_-" He snapped his fingers and pulled his fist near to his chest, "The two parts will snap shut of their own accord! Brilliant!"

Rose neared him, brows knit together as she was deep in thought. "If they're feeding off the rift and we close it then they'll just take more people, won't they?" The Doctor froze at this realization, letting out a loud groan as he tugged at his hair.

"Right, hadn't thought of that."

* * *

They remained awake for another two hours, trying to figure out a way that they could get rid of the Weeping Angels. It wasn't like they could kill them, they were stone and as far as the Doctor knew they didn't have any sort of weakness that could even let them be harmed. Rose had ventured to the library, to find anything she could just to know more about the Weeping Angels. All the Doctor said was that they were old, that legend said they were even older than Time Lords. Anything that had lived that long and survived, then they were not a force to be messed with. The thought made Rose uneasy, and she ended up falling into a troublesome sleep. When her eyes had fluttered open, she found that she was still in the library, curled up in a large chair as the small gentle lull of the pool sounded nearby. She didn't bother changing, instead the blonde ventured off to locate the Doctor.

The Tardis seemed much large when you were actually looking for someone. Rose recalled a whole day where they couldn't locate Jack within the Tardis, and it turns out he had found a room that seemed much like a spa and had lost track of time. In the end, she returned to the control room, running her fingers along the console until something out of place caught her eye. A post it note, written in the Doctor's handwriting. She rolled her eyes, adamant in the thought that when he came back she'd kill him for going on there without her. With a scoff, Rose walked to the doors and emerged into the sunlight. Her eyes crossed the landscape, thinking of where he could possibly be. As much as Rose looked up to him, and possibly loved him, he was such a child sometimes.

"Excuse me, miss?" Rose was pulled out of her thoughts and worry by an elderly man. He looked kind, a certain compassion to his eyes as he gently touched at her shoulder. "Is your name Rose?" he asked quietly. She turned slightly to face him, nodding carefully because she wasn't quite sure what was going on just yet. He reached into his robes, and held out a folded piece of paper to her. "When I was a young boy, a man asked me to give this to you. This day, this time, right here."

Hesitantly, she held out her hand to take the paper from him. "Do you know who he was?" she questioned, confused.

The elderly man gave a small smile, "He called himself the Doctor."

Her face fell, a knowing expression as she realized that he wasn't here anymore. The Angels had taken him, plucked him away from her. She quickly took the folded piece of parchment from the man, turning around for the Tardis as she shouted a token of thanks back to him. The Doctor had said the Colosseum was full of them, that they were everywhere; just one touch and she would be sent back somewhere, lost forever to live out her life there. The thought terrified her, though being here without the Doctor was frightening enough. Within a minute, she was safely within the time capsule. As a force of habit she ran a hand through her blonde hair and licked her lips, she then leaned against the console and opened the letter addressed to her.

_Rose,_  
_As I'm sure you're aware, I've made the mistake of letting an Angel get too close. Before you go yammering on about it to yourself, I'm fine. I've only been sent back 50 years so it's not too horrible, and I hope the man who delivered this message did what I asked. I would be awfully disappointed if he didn't give this to you and instead you're off on your own with all those Angels out there. No, you're alright, right? Yes, of course you are. You're Rose Tyler and there is no way the Angels will get you because, well because you're you and I'm talking to myself currently just because so I'm going to stop that. First, get to the Tardis if you're not already there. As long as the door shuts behind you, the Angels can't get in, but that doesn't mean they won't try. Now for the hard part but you can do it, it's the only way to get rid of the angels, but I know you can do it. Like I said, and I do hope you were listening, the Angels feed off of potential energy but they can also feed off of the energy from the rift. You need to break open the rift, rip it open and get the Angels inside, and to do that you need to leave the Tardis again. I'm sorry but it's the only way to get rid of them for good, because the Tardis isn't fueled up enough to come and get me yet. The computer screen, turn it on and then type in "access code: 4259". A compartment of the console should open and inside you'll find the device I was talking about in the cupboard. After you get it, that's when you'll need to leave. Because to pull the Angels into the rift, you'll need a sample of them, their basic genetic code that it can lock onto so that when the device locks onto the rift energy it will magnetize and pull the Angels in before the rift seals itself shut. _

_They can't do anything to you as long as you're looking at them. I think I saw one near all the little shops, so try there. You'll just need to attach that device to an Angel, once it picks up something alien it will attach itself. Then you get yourself back to the Tardis. The levers to the left of the whirly bits, the ones I say never to touch, push them all down. All of them, Rose. The zig-zag thingy next, put it in the upper right corner then just next to that, push the green button. That will cause a surge of temporal energy, sending an energy pulse into the rift, which should blow it open. That pulse will be energized with the same energy that I put into that little device, which will first pull that Angel in, then all the rest! Energy will bleed out, fill up the Tardis, suck all the Angels inside, should close the rift, then you'll be able to come and get me. Just ask the voice interface on how to fly the Tardis to my location. _

_I'll be seeing you soon, Rose Tyler._

* * *

That's it. She was really going to kill him this time. It wasn't that she was necessarily afraid, because she wasn't; though she did fear of doing something wrong and not being able to get to him. A certain determination washed over her, giving her the confidence she needed for this. She did as she was initially told, typing the correct code into the computer bits and finding the device that the Doctor had written about. It looked as if it were adapted from and iPod, which being the invention of the Doctor it was very possible that's what it initially was. A few moments passed as she contemplated the impossible; she would need to actually go near an Angel, leave the device on it, then get away without it coming after her (or any others for that matter). Oh yes, she definitely thought of hitting the Doctor when she got him back, which she would.

Sometimes being over confident would be considered bad, though Rose knew it would work in her favor. There wasn't a force out there that would keep her from the Doctor, from this life. By now she's known for a while that this is who she's meant to be, this life was made for her. She wasn't about to let the Doctor down now. So she set her sights on the doors, briskly walking out them, the device held firmly in her right hand.

"Can't move as long as their being watched.." she quietly reminded herself, walking near where she'd seen the small shops and stands. Lots of people there, if there was an Angel nearby then it would be within someone's gaze; it would be much safer than going anywhere near the Colosseum. She didn't even want to think about how many Weeping Angels were there. Sure they had only encountered a few, but the Doctor mentioned there were many more. A cautious breath escaped through her lips; Rose was nervous still. Ever with having the confidence to do this, it still bothered her. While she had slept, images of stone angels invaded her dreams. Quickly she pushed those thoughts away as she noticed an Angel. It was away from the stone path of the street, tall wings and its hands shielding their eyes. It was this Angel, it had to be; the others were too dangerous to go looking for.

Rose walked towards the statue, finding herself feeling sorry for these creatures. She wondered if they were something before, something made this way somehow. The Doctor had said they were the loneliest creatures in existence, lonely assassins. A slight chuckle escaped through her lips at the thought, feeling that only she could somehow feel empathy for the Weeping Angels. Cautiously she began to approach the Angel, a little too frightened to even think about blinking. Rose swallowed the lump in her throat as she was right in front of it, looking over its features as she held up the device in her hands to attach it to the Angel's arm. She nearly expected it to jolt to life and grab her but it didn't, she was still looking at it. Step by step she backed away from it, alternating blinking one eye to relieve the stinging feeling it was giving her. At the touch of someone behind her in passing, the blonde nearly screamed before quickly returning her gaze to the statue.

It was gone.

She held her breath, turning to break into a run back towards the Tardis; she couldn't help but fear the Angel was following her, though she didn't want to wait and find out. Various people were offering her odd looks as she passed them, probably wondering what she was silently panicking about. All she needed to do was get back to the Tardis, she reminded herself with a huff as the familiar blue police box entered her line of sight. Her eyes looked around her, scanning the horizon for any statues and was thankful that she couldn't see any. At the reassurance she wasn't being followed, Rose picked up the bottom of the dress she was wearing and broke into a sprint. In what seemed like minutes she was finally within the safety of the Tardis, letting out a shriek as the capsule was jolted to the side. The blonde released a rigid breath, rushing over to the seat where she had put the note from the Doctor; her eyes quickly read over the part she needed now.

"Temporal energy pulse.. surge.." she mumbled to herself, running her hand along the console. She pushed down all of the levers, the ones next to the small globe looking thing he mentioned as 'whirly bits'. Another jolt to the other side. Rose held herself together, looking for the zig-zag controls. She lurched forward to move it, though was brought down to the grated floor when the Tardis shook. With a groan she pulled herself up, moving it to the upper right corner. Then she pushed the small green button next to it and was pushed down to the floor again, this time though it was more of a release that moved the Tardis. Then as the capsule remained still, Rose leaned her back against the console with a loud sigh. She remained that way for a few minutes, regaining her composure and trying to muster up the necessary courage to open the door and see if the Angels were still there. Eventually she did open the door, slowly and then quickly, and a small laugh escaped her when there were no Weeping Angels in sight. She quickly shut the door though when she noticed some of the Colosseum didn't make it and had collapsed with the force of the rift; it didn't help that people were screaming and shouting of the destruction.

Once again she consulted the note left by the Doctor, reading over it twice in her head. "Voice interface?" she asked, to herself being that she was alone. There was a small flash of light and a hologram appeared in front of her, a tinged blue and slightly pixelated figure of the Doctor stood before her. "Doctor?"

"I am not the Doctor. I am the voice interface."

Her heart slowed slightly as a light sigh fell from her lips. She took the moment to look over the image. It was the Doctor's previous regeneration, clad in his usual attire. It had been so long since he changed, and Rose found herself letting a smile peak through her expression. "So I'm speaking with the Tardis?" she asked, a little confused and hoping to further grasp the situation so she could get to the Doctor.

"I am not the Tardis. I am the voice interface."

"Alright, voice interface.." she paused, licking over her lips and stepping towards the console until she could reach out and touch it. "How do I fly this thing? I need to uh- lock onto the Doctor and go there." There was no response from the voice interface, almost as if the program was in thought. "Come on Doctor, how do I fly her?" Her voice had turned slightly desperate, though she didn't care. She noticed the hologram look over towards the console, blinking as it looked at where the Doctor always started out. Rose immediately moved to that position, curling her hands into fists and then laying them out on the edge of the console. "This?" she asked the hologram, pointing to the rotating wheel. No response, again. "Fat lot of good you are," she mumbled, turning the wheel back to indicate a fifty year leap into the past; at least that was what she assumed it did when she recalled watching him piloting the capsule.

"Fantastic." The hologram shortly faded, blinking blue into a small spinning sphere that was just beside her. Next thing she knew, Rose was tossed about the room with a wild grin on her face. When everything had finally come to a stop, she came to her feet and ran towards the door.

It was the same place, though everything was different. There was more wildlife, trees and flowers sprouting up out of the ground and the structure of the Colosseum wasn't quite as large as it was when she had just seen it. "Rose Tyler, you are so brilliant!" She looked to where the voice had come from, beaming when she saw him. It took one small look and Rose had launched herself towards him as he ran for her, not stopping until they reached each other. She laughed as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist to pick her up off the ground and spin in a circle.

Rose buried her face in the crook of his neck as he lowered her towards the green grass, "Oh I was so worried," she whispered to him, a smile still hanging on her features as she pulled from him. Without even thinking, she pressed her lips to his shortly with joy and gratitude to have him back. The Time Lord had blushed, eyes going a bit wide before he straightened his posture.

"I wasn't, knew you could do it." Effortlessly, the Doctor slipped his hand in hers, almost to reaffirm that she was really there and safe. "Rose Tyler, the savior of Rome!" he drawled on, tugging on her arm in the direction of the Tardis. "I don't know about you, but I could do for a nice and quiet place now. Maybe even land on a Sunday."

He laughed as a mock gasp came from the blonde beside him, "Thought you hated landing on a Sunday!"

"If you're there then it can't be too, too horrible," he replied with a grin.

* * *

A/N: I really hope that chapter wasn't too horrible. Not sure why but I imagine it to be a lot better in my head before I go back and revise it and whatnot. I thought it would be appropriate for the Tardis Voice Interface to take the form on Nine, and not really help out a lot. I mean it wasn't much help when we saw it interacting with Eleven in "Let's Kill Hitler", at least I think it was that episode. I originally had it as Ten, though changed it last minute and just improvised. A lot of times I see fanfiction where Rose seems like just the clingy companion who doesn't do much, so I wanted to add in something like this where Rose is the savior of the day. I'm more adjusted to my schedule and whatnot now so I should begin updating more frequently, so that's a large plus. Comments are welcomed, though I hope for no negativity. If you'd like to give an idea or anything on things you'd like to see in the next few chapters, you can comment them or PM me. I was talking with a friend of mine and they asked for ideas like that, so I thought I would offer the same to my readers; and I'll do my best to please you all! xoxo


End file.
